


Predictable

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and is touriko trash, couples, duh - Freeform, fluff without a plot, in which the author has an impressive amount of uncreativity, lol im addicted to fluff wow, this goes against my entire personality guys, touka stop flustering your gf, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: "Y-you just wanted a kiss?"





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what im doing anymore lol.

"Touka-chan?"

Touka looks up from where she was deeply absorbed in her assignment sheet at the sound of Yoriko's call. They're at the library in school, doing homework and catching up like average hardworking high schoolers. Various textbooks and fact sheets lay scattered in front of them, serving as evidence for the past hour of hard work.

"Hm?" Touka inquires curiously.

"Um- Can I borrow your history notes?" Yoriko asks, slightly taken aback by the fast response.

"Sure!" Touka responds brightly before getting up to her bag and doing some rustling. She takes out a notebook and walks over to Yoriko, handing it to her girlfriend smoothly.

"Thanks. Touka-chan!" Yoriko chirps, reaching out to take the book, "What would I do without you?"

Touka snorts, more out of habit than anything.

"Probably fail all your grades," she answers jokingly with a teasing smirk.

Yoriko puffs out her cheeks in false annoyance and pouts at the comment, causing Touka to laugh and pat her head. Yoriko shakes off the hand on her head, arms flailing Touka away who casually pins her hands together with a smug look.

"Let me go!" Yoriko whisper-shouts, aware of the fact that they were in a library even though there were only a few people around. She attempts to struggle before giving up. Touka was ridiculously strong.

"Never." Touka responds, grinning like a cat who caught a mouse.

"Touka-chaaaaan!" Yoriko moans, squirming, "I need to get started on my notes and you need to finish yours!"

"...Fine," Touka admits, loosening her hold as Yoriko internally rejoices. They really did have work, after all.

Touka watches her with a contemplative look before swooping down and pressing her lips to Yoriko's.

Yoriko's eyes go wide at the action but before she escalates the situation, Touka's already pulled back, looking satisfied.

"Y-you just wanted a kiss?" Yoriko breathed out, trying not to blush, as Touka slid back into her seat.

Her girlfriend just raises an eyebrow.


End file.
